


Nothing We Were Ever Trained For

by allmyshipshavesunk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, eventual clintasha - Freeform, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyshipshavesunk/pseuds/allmyshipshavesunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha finds out she's pregnant and breaks up with her boyfriend all in the same day she turns to her best friend, Clint Barton, to help her out.<br/>AU where none of them are superheroes, they're all just normal people. May include the rest of the team but definitely Clint/Natasha centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ding Dong  
　　Clint Barton reluctantly tore his attention from the game and hauled himself to his feet and headed towards the door.  
　　“Just a second.” He called as he dug through a drawer for cash to pay the pizza guy.  
　　“So that’s $12.50 right?” He asked as he opened the door to his apartment, his attention on counting out change. He extended his hands to exchange the money for his dinner and blinked in surprise. “You aren’t a pizza.”  
　　Natasha smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Nice to see you too Clint. Can I come in?”  
　　Clint stepped back to let her by, “Oh yeah, of course. Can I get you a drink? I still have some of that vodka you like.” He shut and locked the door before heading towards his tiny kitchen.  
　　Natasha followed and perched awkwardly on a bar stool, idly fiddling with her ring. “No thanks, I uh, well I’ll explain later.”  
　　Clint narrowed his gaze, Natasha never turned down vodka and she never fidgeted. “What’s wrong?”  
　　Natasha smiled nervously, “Uh, there’s not really an easy way to say this so I guess I’ll just come right out with it. I’m pregnant.”  
　　Clint nearly dropped the beer he’d just taken from the fridge, those were not words he ever imagined coming from Natasha Romanoff. “You, you’re,” he stuttered, “Uh, that’s great Nat, I’m really happy for you. What did Alexei say? Is he excited to be a dad?” Clint popped the top from his drink and took a seat, after a shock like that he needed both.  
　　“He uh,” her laugh was bitter, “he told me it was him or the kid, that I couldn’t have both.”  
　　Clint bit back a curse, he’d never been Alexei’s biggest fan but he’d thought the guy had a bit more class than that. “What did you tell him?”  
　　“I threw the newspaper at him, told him to check the listings because he was going to be needing a new place to stay.” Natasha gave him a mischievous smile, “He’s totally gonna have a black eye.”  
　　Clint chuckled, Natasha certainly did have good aim, with just about anything.  
　　“But it wasn’t just the baby Clint, it was that he would act like that, give me an ultimatum.” Her expression was a mix of disbelief and hurt. “He wouldn’t even discuss it with me. Aren’t couples supposed to do that? Aren’t they supposed to be willing to listen to each other and compromise, but he wouldn’t even try.”  
　　Natasha sniffed and Clint realized she was crying, this presented two problems; one Natasha didn’t cry, at least not in front of him, and two he didn’t know what to do with tears.  
　　“Maybe I should just do it Clint, I’m not cut out to be a mom. I couldn’t keep a cactus alive Clint! A freaking cactus! How am I supposed to take care of a kid? And how on earth am I supposed to do it all by myself?” She wiped the tears from her face roughly, new ones quickly replacing them. “Alexei and I had something good together, why should I just give it up over one argument?”  
　　Clint took her hands gently in one of his and used the other to tilt her face up to look him in the eye. “Hey, listen to me okay? I am with you in this, one way or another, so I just have one question for you; do you want this baby? Don’t worry about Alexei or any of that, just think about what you really want. Okay?”  
　　Natasha nodded.  
　　“So, do you want this baby?”  
　　Natasha smiled, “Yeah, I do.”  
　　The side of Clint’s mouth quirked up in a grin, “Then it looks like we’re having a baby.”

"We?" Natasha smiles softly.  
Clint squeezed her hand, "Yeah, we."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while but I'm graduating in less than two weeks so I'm super slammed right now, once I'm on summer break I'll be able to work on this and my other stories more.

　　“What about this one? She looks nice.” Clint leaned towards Natasha and tilted his tablet towards her, displaying the profile of a local obstetrician.   
　　Natasha looked over the page with a frown, “I don’t know, she looks really young, I don’t want someone fresh out of med school.”   
　　“Says here she graduated from John’s Hopkins five years ago in the top ten percent of her class, and she’s been practicing here in Portland ever since.”   
　　Natasha quirked an eyebrow, “Are you suggesting her because you think she’s actually a good choice or because she’s cute?”  
　　The young man smiled cheekily, “Both.” He sobered, “Seriously, she gets really good reviews on all of these sites and it’s only one visit, if you don’t like her you don’t need to go back, we’ll just find someone else.”  
　　Natasha sighed and sank back further into the cushions, “Yeah you’re right, I’ll call her office tomorrow, its too late to do it tonight. In fact I should probably head home.” Despite her words Natasha didn’t make any move to get up.   
　　“Is everything okay Tasha?” Clint questioned softly.  
　　The redhead waited a moment before answering him in a voice so soft he almost couldn’t hear her, her eyes staring straight ahead, “Can I stay here tonight? I can’t seem to fall asleep in my apartment, I see Alexei everywhere and I really don’t want to think about him right now.”  
　　Clint smiled, “Of course, and tomorrow we’ll go through and box up all of his stuff, kick him out once and for all.”  
　　“Thanks,” Natasha smiled gratefully, “but I’m thinking about just finding a new place. I never even liked that apartment to be honest, the view sucks, the kitchen is too small to actually cook anything, the landlord still hasn’t fixed the plumbing, and the neighborhood isn’t very safe, definitely not the kind of place I’d want to raise a kid. But Alex insisted, he said that it was perfectly fine and I was just being a picky snob, so I went along with it.” The noise Natasha made as she buried her face in a pillow was somewhere between a laugh and a groan, “Oh Clint, what was I thinking? How dense am I for it to take almost two years to realize what a piece of work I was dating?” She laughed and rolled her eyes, “Or maybe I’m the piece of work here.”  
　　“Yep, you’re a real piece of work alright.”   
　　Natasha glared and tossed her pillow at Clint’s head, “You really know how to cheer a girl up don’t you?”  
　　Clint threw up a hand to deflect the pillow, “I try, but I do mean it. You’re a work in progress Nat, you’re gonna makes some stupid choices, you know better than anyone how many I’ve made, but that doesn’t make you stupid, it just makes you human.”  
　　Natasha’s gaze softened, “Thank you Clint, you really do know just what to say.”  
　　Clint shifted uncomfortably under her praise, “Yeah yeah, we both know I’m amazing, now enough of this serious crap. I was thinking about what you said about an apartment and I was thinking we should get a place together. With two of us we could get a much nicer place than either of us could afford alone, and you shouldn’t be alone at the end anyways.”  
　　“Would you really want to do that? I mean, you know people are just going to assume you’re the father right?”   
　　“Yeah I’m sure they will, but I don’t really care, a part of me wishes I was.” The surprised look on Natasha’s face told Clint just what he had implied, “What I mean is, uh, that Alexei didn’t deserve you,” that was no better, “err, I mean that then the kid would have a dad.” He finished lamely, hoping Natasha didn’t notice his flushed cheeks. He reached for his tablet, “I’m gonna just gonna shut up and look for a place to live now.”  
　　Natasha rolled her eyes, “You need some mouthwash? Might want to clean your mouth out after sticking your foot in it.”   
　　Clint breathed a sigh of relief, snark was normal, snark he was used to, this serious stuff never seemed to go well for him.   
　　If Clint had looked up just then, he just might have noticed the wistful smile that flicked across Natasha’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is pretty short, but I really wanted to get an update posted so I've decided to go for more short chapters rather than fewer longer ones (that would also take me a lot longer). As always please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

　　“Now this is one of the finest apartments that I have available, in fact I already have several interested parties, but I really think you two would be the perfect tenants.” She flashed a grin, shiny red lips pulling back to reveal perfectly straight white teeth.  
　　Clint fought against the instinct to roll his eyes, if this lady got any peppier he thought she just might sprout some pom poms and a megaphone.  
　　Either unaware or unconcerned by Clint’s musings the real estate agent led them, Natasha beside her and Clint dragging behind, out of the entryway and down the hall to the very back of the apartment and then opened a door, “Here we have the master suite, with its own bathroom and walk-in closet.” She stepped in and waved her hand around the open space.  
　　Clint turned to Natasha, “This room would be good for you, you could even turn the closet into a room for the baby.”  
　　The real estate agents squealed, “Oh! You’re pregnant? Then this place is just perfect for you! There’s plenty of room for a little one to explore, but not so much that you can’t keep track of them. This is a very good neighborhood too, lots of young couples and families here, hardly any crime to speak of. There’s even a park just around the block and a preschool a few streets away. I really think this is just meant to be.” She finished with another gleaming grin, although Clint thought she looked more like a vampire waiting to grab her prey than someone actually concerned for their best interests, but that was just him.  
　　“I think we need to see the rest of the apartment before we can make a decision.” Natasha answered.  
　　“Of course, of course, let’s go then shall we?” She hurried off without waiting for them to follow. “Here we have the guest bedroom, or perhaps a child’s room someday.”  
　　“What do you think? Could you fit your furniture in here?” Natasha questioned.  
　　Clint nodded slowly, “Yeah, I think it may actually be bigger than my room now, and I was going to get rid of some stuff anyways.”  
　　The agent turned to the pair with a furrowed brow, “Wait, you two aren’t planning to share the master?”  
　　Now Clint did roll his eyes, he was wondering how long it would take to get to this. “No, we aren’t together, just friends.”  
　　The furrows got deeper, “But you’re-?” she pointed a perfectly manicured nail at Natasha, who nodded, “and you aren’t-?” she pointed to Clint who shook his head. She blinked rapidly, as if it was all too much to take in, “Well then, that’s a new one. How did this happen might I ask?” She waved her hand at Natasha’s still flat stomach.  
Natasha pasted on a smile, the one she saved for the divas at her dance studio, “Well, when two people love each other very much, and they want to express that love-”  
　　Clint coughed to cover a laugh as their agent blinked so hard he thought she might just blink those false lashes right off.  
　　“I think I understand,” she interrupted, “let’s move on to the kitchen shall we?”  
　　Clint gave his friend a ‘Really Tasha?’ look, which she answered by smiling impishly and sauntering off after their shaken agent.  
________________________________________________________________________  
　　  
　　Ten minutes later they had seen the whole place, been given a number, and left alone to discuss it.   
　　“It really is a great place, and it’s in our budget.” Clint started off.  
　　“That’s what worries me, a place like this, in a nice area like this, should be at least a couple hundred more than what she told us. There has to be something wrong with it, maybe bad neighbors, or hidden problems, or maybe a bad landlord.”  
　　“Maybe it’s haunted.” Clint threw in.  
　　Natasha glared at him, “I’m being serious, why would a place like this be going for so cheap?”  
　　Clint shrugged, “Maybe they just want to rent it fast and aren’t worried about the price, or maybe they’re new at this and they don’t know how much it’s worth, either way I think we should take it. Problems or not we won’t find another place like this for this price.”  
　　Natasha nodded, “You have a point, and it’s close to the Max, so I can get to the studio and the theater and you can get to the university.” Her face pulled together in a concerned expression, “Not that I’ll be able to dance much longer, I’ll have to tell the director soon so he can prepare my understudy.”  
　　Clint nodded sympathetically, he’d already considered the effect pregnancy would have on Natasha’s job with the ballet, but it would seem she hadn’t given it much thought until now. He knew how much she loved the ballet, how hard she had worked to become one of the nation’s best. She would most likely be able to take it up again after the baby was born, but there was no guarantee.  
　　“I’m sure something will work out, right now we should make our final decision on the apartment.”  
　　“I think you’re right, we should take it.” She called to the waiting agent, “Angela, we’ll take it.”  
　　“Fabulous!” Angela clapped her hands together, “Let’s get these papers signed so you can start moving into your new home!”


End file.
